I'll Tell You Over and Over Again
by Valaid
Summary: Hyuuga Junpei has realized that he is in love with Kasamatsu Yukio. But are the feelings returned?


**This is a story I wrote for my snuggling as she ships this pairing!**

**Characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
The situation of Hyuuga Junpei's parents not having a car is completely made up by me.**

* * *

If you think about it, your entire world can revolve around one person. You hope it doesn't, but it does.  
For Hyuuga Junpei this was the case. One Kasamatsu Yukio had sneaked his way into his life. Not that said person knew about it! That would be troublesome.  
Hyuuga sighed as he walked along towards the sports hall. They had a game today with Kaijou High. A friendship match, but a match nonetheless. He would have to see that captain again.  
Kasamatsu was one year older and had since their first match a year ago, held Hyuuga's high regard. It was only recently that Hyuuga discovered what he felt for the other male. He had noticed how he was thinking about him all the time, then how it slowly morphed into a crush.  
Hyuuga sighed again.

"What are you so tense about?" Kasamatsu asked from behind Hyuuga.

Hyuuga felt how every hair on his body stood on edge as he slowly turned around. The whole basket team of Kaijou high was standing there, staring at him. Oh great.

"I'm not tense, not at all," Hyuuga defended himself.

He really did feel relaxed, maybe just depressed. Kasamatsu looked at him curiously before nodding.

"If you say so," he said and turned to his team. "Let's go change now."

Everyone nodded and off they went. Hyuuga let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he watched the team leave. He should probably hurry and change too. He looked at Kasmatsus back, what was he to do?

* * *

Hyuuga was breathing heavy as he watched Kasamatsu slowly bounce the ball in front of him. They were two scores behind and it wasn't getting better since Kagami had strained himself and Kuroko was currently resting on the bench. Hyuuga tried to refocus on the man at hand. This was seriously bad. Kasamatsu moved and so did Hyuuga.  
Suddenly Hyuuga was lying on his back on the floor with something heavy on him. The heavy thing moved and Hyuuga felt himself blush crimson. On top of him lay Kasmatsu who slowly stood up on four legs.

"Are you ok?" Kasamatsu asked as he held his head.

Hyuuga nodded his head and turned to look away, he couldn't meet Kasamatsu's curious eyes right now. Kasamatsu stood up and reached out his hand to help Hyuuga up.

"Are you sure you're ok, you hit your head pretty hard," Kasamatsu said as Hyuuga grabbed his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hyuuga said but as he stood up he felt whoozy.

This was bad. Maybe he should rest on the bench. He turned to move to the bench but everything turned black.

* * *

Hyuuga slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that met him was a worried Kasamatsu. Hyuuga blushed crimson, but Kasamatsu only nodded before turning his attention at someone else.

"Nurse, he is awake now."

The school nurse came into view and she smiled reassuringly towards him.

"Hello there, Hyuuga," she said.

Hyuuga tried to sit up but was pushed down by Kasamatsu, causing Hyuuga to blush again.

"You have a cuncussion, so you should rest some for now until your parents can come pick you up," the nurse said.

"But my parents don't have a car," Hyuuga said.

"Oh my, that is no good," the nurse said. "I will call them and tell them that you are ok at least."

"My parents are coming here to pick me up, we could take you home," Kasamatsu said.

"But..." Hyuuga started but was interrupted by Kasamatsu.

"It's no problem."

"Shouldn't your parents be the ones to decide that?" Hyuuga asked serious.

Kasamatsu only smiled.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take you home."

The nurse smiled.

"How nice of you," she said and clapped Kasamatsu on his shoulder.

Hyuuga wasn't too sure he wanted to be spending more time than necessary with Kasamatsu.

* * *

Hyuuga sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of his room. The trip home had been hard since Kasamatsu had insisted on carrying Hyuuga on his back to the car. Who did that now adays?

"This is the worst day of my life I think," he said to himself.

"And why is that?" Kasamatsu asked from his position on the floor.

Hyuuga felt his hair stand on end for a second time that day. He had completely forgotten that Kasamatsu was still there. They had been invited in by Hyuuga's parents and while the grown ups where down in the living room and talking, Kasamatsu had carried Hyuuga to his room. Kasamatsu turned to look at Hyuuga who looked back at him.

"We lost the game...?" Hyuuga said slowly and uncertain.

"Huh? You honestly think that is the worst thing that happened today? Not to mention one loss makes you think it's the worst day of your life?"

Hyuuga sighed.

"Will you stop sighing?" Kasamatsu said frustrated.

"I can't help it," Hyuuga said and turned to look at the celing again. "Besides, a cuncussion isn't as bad as losing and you know that."

"No I don't know that," Kasamatsu said, still frustrated. "Are you an idiot or what?"

Kasamatsu turned back to reading the magazine he was borrowing from Hyuuga and Hyuuga turned to look at Kasamatsu again. His hair looked so soft and his back was completely relaxed. He looked so wonderful.

"I love you," he said.

It just slipped from him and he stared shocked as Kasamatsu straightened his back, now staring right infront of him.

"Is that why you have been sighing so much today?" He asked.

"No I didn't mean it like that," Hyuuga hurried to try and cover it up.

"Then how do you mean it?" Kasamatsu asked and slowly turned to look at Hyuuga.

Their eyes met and Hyuuga saw someting in Kasamatsus eyes. He wasn't too sure what it was, but there was something that made him lean forward, meeting Kasamatsu half way as their lips met.  
Hyuuga thrived at the feeling of Kasamatsu's soft lips on his. But all too soon Kasamatsu broke the kiss.

"Say it again," he said.

"I love you," Hyuuga whispered again and again inbetween kisses.

He was wrong, this was possibly the best day of his life.


End file.
